


A first time for everything.

by Diorionn



Series: Reunion. [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe – Human, Baby Jack - Freeform, Depressed Dean Winchester, First Times, Fluff, M/M, Not virgins, Sex Toys, Sexual exploration, but he means well, daddy Lucifer, just first time together, lucifer is annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diorionn/pseuds/Diorionn
Summary: Dean comes home early and finds something unexpected.Although this is a part of the series, you don't need to read the other two first.
Relationships: Lucifer/Dean Winchester
Series: Reunion. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605364
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	A first time for everything.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is pure smut, and I wrote it late at night while feeling absolutely exhausted. Feel free to point out the hundred errors I'm sure I've made :)

~*~*~*~*~

It had been 6 months since Dean first picked up an annoying blond hitchhiker and his life changed forever. He had never planned on this being a permanent thing, and yet here he was, in a semi-serious relationship with another man, adopting a baby and starting his own business. 

It wasn’t so much that he had moved in with Luci, but rather that he had just never left. In the beginning he had mostly stayed on the sofa, but after half a dozen times of climbing into bed with him and Jack in the middle of the night, he had simply started sleeping in the bed from the offset. 

It had been a difficult start. Jack continued to wake and cry most of the night, but with Dean and Luci both helping, the strain got less. They had finally cracked it about 3 weeks ago, when Jack slept through from 10pm to 7am without waking. Since then, he’d been sleeping in the nursery, so Mike dealt with him first thing in the morning as he was much more of an early bird than either Luci or Dean were. 

Things were going well with Sam too. It was a long and slow road, they would probably never get back to where they had been before, but they were getting there. It helped that Luci and Jack were always there after a difficult conversation, waiting with a movie and take out for cuddles on the sofa. 

Dean had also taken the time to fix Luci’s car. The 1968 Shelby GT500 was every bit as beautiful as Luci has said she was, which is to say almost as gorgeous as his impala. He’d done such a good job of it, that both Luci and Mike had started recommending him to their friends and clients. Since Luci’s was a self employed landscape architect, he had a lot of wealthy clients who trusted his opinion. 

Dean had managed to make enough money fixing cars from the driveway to buy his own garage. The doors were due to open next month, a new year, a new business. 

Sometimes it all hit Dean, how far he had come, and how much things had changed. In only 6 months, he had gone from waiting for death to actively living. Which wasn’t to say he didn’t still have bad days. There were times he could barely get out of bed, that he felt so overwhelmed and so pathetic that he couldn’t even cry, just lie there staring at the wall. When that happened though, Lucifer always found him, flopping into bed next to him and chatting shit until Dean couldn’t ignore him anymore. 

It seemed that when he got adopted by Luci, he didn’t just get somewhere to live, but he got a family, a support network. Annie and Balthazar treated him the same as they did Mike and Luci, a cross between parental respect and sibling rivalry. He’d also met Raffy by phone, she was nice enough, but they weren’t likely to be best friends any time soon. Gabe and Cassie on the other hand, he’d met in person. As promised, Gabe had propositioned him as soon as he set eyes on him, and after Luci chased him away, quickly got revenge by rigging a glitter bomb above the bed which neither man noticed until it was too late to get out the way. A month later and Dean at least was still washing glitter out his hair, from the cursing, Luci was too. 

To everyone’s surprise though, it was Cassie that Dean really clicked with. The strange and quiet man, with his perpetual sense confusion and borderline worship of bees, just spoke to Dean in a way no one else could. He didn’t require emotional outpourings or long conversations about how he feels. He didn’t expect Dean to be happy or smiling all the time, and didn’t feel the need to ask if he was sad. Luci said it was because Cassie just didn’t get emotions, but whatever the reason, it worked for Dean. So much so, that when Cassie had to go back to school in September, Dean had found himself stealing Luci’s phone to text with him most nights. That was until Lucifer bought him a new one, programming his own, Cassie’s and Sam’s numbers into it. 

Overall, everything about Dean’s life was perfect right now. Everything except his sex life that is. It wasn’t a lack of attraction, or even a lack of desire that stopped them. It was just... awkward. Dean had never slept with a man before, he’d never even thought about it, and while Lucifer was definitely more in touch with his own sexuality, even he had never slept with a man. It made them both nervous and unsure. 

Add in the fact that Jack had mostly been in the room and... yeah, things had progressed slowly. Even now that Jack was back in the nursery and sleeping all night, they still hadn’t made it past heavy make out sessions and fumbling hand jobs in the dark and under the covers. 

The truth was, Dean wanted to go further, he just didn’t know how. He’d never had a girlfriend, never had a repeat performance let alone a relationship. All of this was new ground for him in so many ways, and he just didn’t know what to do. 

So he waited for Luci, followed his lead, but the problem was, Dean kept freaking out. Not on purpose, he didn’t mean to, it was just... strange. And of course, every time Dean froze, Luci stopped. If he felt as frustrated as Dean did, he hid it well, but still, this couldn’t go on much longer. 

And it was getting pretty clear now, that if Dean wanted this to go further, he needed to be the one taking it there, because Luci wouldn’t do it on his own. 

Dean sighed, pressing his forehead to the bathroom mirror, still steamy from his shower. It was a Thursday night, his usual “Sam night” as it had come to be called, when him and his brother hung out in a local bar, drinking beer and shooting pool, it was as close to the old days as they were able to get any more. But it was getting close to the end of term and Sam had finals so he had to take off early. 

Which meant that Dean was home early, with a nice beer buzz going and every intention of following through on it. So he took a long shower, took extra time to shave and wash himself clean with a ginger shower wash, having finally got his own so he no longer needed to borrow Luci’s citron one. He brushed his teeth, using a minty mouth wash too and now he was stood, fluffy towel wrapped low around his hips. He looked good, he knew he did. It was late enough that everyone was already in bed, but early enough that Luce would most likely still be awake. 

It was the perfect time to clear up this mess and move their relationship in the right direction. If they don’t make progress though, how much longer before Luci gets bored and finds someone he can fuck without feeling bad? 

With a sigh, he stood back up, checking himself out one last time before leaving the bathroom. He just hoped he didn’t chicken out on his half-baked plan. 

Dean had to force himself to walk quickly through the hall, opening the bedroom door before he lost his nerve. He didn’t expect for Luci to freak out, shouting “fucking knock!” as he slammed his laptop shut and pulled the covers over in the same move. 

Dean blinked, freezing in the doorway as he took in the rumpled bed, flushed face and heaving chest, where Luci was lying on his side, propped up on one elbow. “Sorry... am I interrupting?” 

Luci flopped down onto the bed, hand rubbing through his sweaty blond hair. “No. Yes. Fuck. I thought you were out with Sam?” 

Dean grinned a little, stepping into the room and shutting the door. He had a pretty good guess what Luci had been up to and if he was honest, it fit well with his own plans for the evening. “Sammy has exams; he wanted to get home to study. What were you watching?” 

Dean forced all the cocky confidence he didn’t have as he strolled over to Lucifer’s side of the bed, leaning over Luci’s back and reaching for the laptop. Lucifer’s eyes went wide as he made a strangled noise, a hand clamping down firmly on the laptop to stop Dean from lifting it. “No!” 

“Come on Luce, I won’t judge.” 

“Dean, just leave it, please?” Lucifer was practically whining, squirming a little under the blanket and Dean’s chest bent over him. 

Dean let go of the laptop, sighing softly; all the faked confidence leaving him at Luci’s obvious discomfort and reluctance. He didn’t know how to initiate the fumbling hand jobs under the blanket, let alone something more intimate. He pulled back, standing up and turning away, “Sorry. Just... let me get some clothes on and I’ll leave you alone.” 

“Fuck’s sake that’s not what I meant Dean. I just...” Luci interrupted himself with a soft moan as he rolled over onto his back, flopping back into the pillows and squirming as his cheeks flushed even deeper red. 

Dean turned back around to look at Luci with an expression of concern on his face. “You hurt yourself at work again?” Lucifer was surprisingly prone to muscle aches and back pain, he often needed Dean to give him a rub down and could be surprisingly stubborn about getting one. 

“No.” Luci’s voice rose slightly, and his breath fluttering, as he said it, a hand slipping under the blanket. Although Dean couldn’t see what he was doing, he was pretty confident Luci had just grabbed a hold of his cock under the blanket. 

“No? You’re acting really weird, and it’s freaking me out Luce. If you want me to go, just say it.” 

“Just shut up and fucking kiss me Dean.” 

Dean hesitated for a long moment, before shrugging a little and stepping back to the bed. He bent down over the older man’s prone body, pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss. Lucifer was quick to hook his free hand around the back of Dean’s neck, tugging him closer and deepening the kiss with a moan. 

With a flick of his tongue over suddenly dry lips, Dean pulled back, looking down on the flushed face and blown eyes as Lucifer bucked his hips slightly under the blanket. He let his gaze travel over Luci’s sweaty bare chest and down to where the soft gold treasure trail disappeared under his blanket, along with his hand. The erection was difficult to miss. 

Dean licked his lips again, looking back to meet Lucifer’s gaze as he murmured “You want some help with that?” 

Lucifer groaned, letting his head flop back into the pillow, but still keeping a firm grip on the back of Dean’s neck so he couldn’t get too far away. 

“Fuck. Okay, but, don’t laugh.” 

“Laugh about what?” Dean questioned, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to Luci’s lips, then his chin, the line of his jaw, before standing back up. 

Lucifer sighed, letting go of Dean and rolling onto his side and scooting more into the centre of the bed. As he wriggled to get comfortable, he opened his computer back up, looking over his shoulder as he spoke, “Lose the towel and get in bed. I’ll show you what I was watching.” 

Dean snickered softly, “Sir, yes sir. Is it something kinky to have you so red? Because I already know you like wearing panties and dresses and I’m pretty sure you have a spanking kink too.” 

“I don’t get off on wearing dresses, I did it for Raffy! And can we please not talk about my sister while we are both naked and I’m sporting a stiffy?” 

“So you don’t deny the other two? Interesting.” Dean grinned to himself, waiting until Lucifer was back facing his computer before he dropped the towel and slipped under the blanket behind the other man. He kept just enough distance that his own erection wouldn’t be poking at Luci, but close enough that he could feel the warmth. He couldn’t help but notice the way Luci’s face grew red at his comment. The other man really did blush prettily. 

“Shut up Dean.” 

Settling on his side, Dean pushed himself upright enough that he could look over Lucifer’s shoulder at the screen. He was wrong, it wasn’t anything kinky, it wasn’t even a porn video. Lucifer had been getting off to... someone talking on YouTube. 

“Umm...?” 

“I said shut up okay. It’s fucking embarrassing, but I figured we all have to start somewhere.” Lucifer was refusing to look back at Dean, his shoulders hunched slightly against the perceived judgment as he hit play and an “anal sex – how to” video began to play, complete with accompanying pictures and recommended sex toys. 

Dean watched in silence for the whole length of the video, but other than the idea of maybe trying that with Luci, he didn’t really see what was so arousing, in fact, his own hard-on had softened down to a semi through the video. 

“I’m trying really hard to understand what you liked about the video Luce, I just don’t...” 

“You don’t want to...?” His voice was quieter than normal, lacking his usual confidence and control, almost like he was worried about the answer. 

“Want to what?” 

“You know what!” 

“I really don’t, help me out Luce, I thought you were watching porn, not how to video’s.” 

“Forget it. It’s fine Dean, sorry I asked.” He still hadn’t made an attempt to look at Dean, keeping his back stubbornly turned. 

Dean groaned making a frustrated noise in the back of his throat. His friend could be so infuriating sometimes. “You didn’t actually ask anything though! I thought you wanted to have sex, not education me on the finer points of the asshole and the best dildo’s to use!” 

Lucifer made a small distressed noise, tugging his blanket a little higher as he shut the laptop again. “It’s fine Dean. Just pretend this whole shit fest never happened. I’m gonna go grab a shower or something.” 

Dean didn’t understand how what should have been a good night turned so bad so quick. It’s like he couldn’t do anything right sometimes, and now Luci was upset with him and they were even further from having sex than they had been in the first place. “Don’t go, please? I just... can’t we kiss and jerk off together at least?” His cock had gone completely soft in all the confusion, but Dean was confident he could get it back with a little effort. 

Lucifer shook his head as he tried to sit up and scoot off the bed while he was in the middle and neither man was willing to be without the blanket. As he sat, though, his expression shifted, eyes fluttering shut and letting out a puff of air as he bit his lip. Dean honestly couldn’t tell if he was in pain or pleasure. 

“Luci?” 

Lucifer again let himself sag back into the bed, this time lying on his back and turning to look at Dean. “I just thought if I practiced on my own first, maybe it wouldn’t freak you out so much.” 

“Practice what?” It was like Luci was deliberately talking in riddles and half sentences. 

“Here, just...” The older man grabbed the younger one’s hand, tugging it under the blankets and down between his legs. To Dean’s surprise they by-passed the cock with it’s soft bed of blond curls and instead his fingers were guided down below the tight, full sack, along the slightly slippery crack to press against the firm silicon base. 

Right. That explained a lot. 

“Well fuck.” 

Lucifer was watching his face, clearly apprehensive about Dean’s reaction. He didn’t know what to say as his own cock rapidly filled with blood. The fact that Luci wanted this enough that he was watching how to videos on YouTube was just mind-blowing to Dean. Not to mention that he had always just figured that he would be the one that had to, bend over, as it were. A fact he hadn’t really been looking forward to, but had accepted as the less experienced partner. 

He wanted to pull the blanket off and have a proper look, but Luci was looking more and more uncomfortable the longer he didn’t speak and Dean could see the tension in the other man’s body as he tried not to move. Without a word, fingers slipped more firmly around the silicon and he gave a small experimental tug, and then watched in wonder as Luci’s eyes flew wide, his mouth dropping open as a whine escaped him. 

“Fuck that’s hot. Can I see? Please Luce? Want to see your pretty little hole all stuffed full and desperate for me.” 

Lucifer whined again at the filth sliding off Dean’s tongue as instinctively he pulled his feet up, letting his knees drop open and giving the other man more space to play between his legs. 

“Dean.” 

“Yeah, I’m here baby, tell me what you want.” He leaned forward until their lips could meet, sharing soft kisses as he gently pulled the toy out a couple of inches and then pressed it back in until knuckles grazed warm flesh, again and again. 

Every drag of the dildo had Lucifer panting for breath, hips twitching just a little as though desperate for more, but not sure what to do. He reached for Dean with one hand, the other fisting in the blanket next to him, as he kept trying to catch Dean’s lips with his own, not content to be showered in affection. 

“Dean, more, please. I need it, need to cum.” 

“Okay.” Seeing Lucifer like this, looking so un-done was making Dean hornier then he had ever been. It made it so easy for him to find his inner confidence, the part of him that was able to go out and pick up mindless girls for a meaningless fuck. 

This wasn’t meaningless, but the easiness was there. The rules were the same. Focus on Luci, make him feel good and worry about the rest later. 

Dean pushed himself up onto his knees, tugging the blanket out of the way and exposing them both to the cooler air of the room. It didn’t matter. Lucifer’s cock was lying pressed to his belly drooling a long strand of pre-cum, almost purple in need, and his balls tight underneath, he wasn’t far from orgasm, Dean could tell. The position was all wrong for what he really wanted though. He shifted around until he was knelt between Lucifer’s legs, helping him to lift his hips so a pillow could be put under him and putting the lube shiny ring of muscle stretched around the purple base of the toy. He groaned, his own cock twitching at the sight. 

“You have no idea how fucking hot you look. Fuck. I wish it was my cock in your hole not this damn toy.” Dean pressed a thumb to the muscle, watching as Lucifer arched into it with a moan. He was achingly hard, and it wouldn’t take much to push him over the edge. 

He spent a few minutes just touching and kissing any skin he could reach, looking his fill of the wreck beneath him, but eventually Lucifer’s desperate pleading combined with the naked need painted on his face and Dean’s own throbbing cock made him move, settling his weight into the v of Luci’s legs. As soon as he was settled, cock to cock, holding himself up on an elbow as the other hand again gripped the base of the dildo, Lucifer lifted his legs, wrapping them firmly around Dean’s hips and rocking up against him. 

The new position put their faces level and Luci wasted no time in pulling Dean into a deep and passionate kiss full of moans and gasps as their hips quickly found a rhythm that pushed them both closer and closer to release. 

It was rough and messy and nowhere near what Dean had pictured their first real time together being, but it was perfect and he said as much, over and over again, breathed against Luci’s lips as they both rocked and grinded their way to orgasm. 

Lucifer came first, having been playing for a lot longer and kept on edge, it was all too much, his neck arching back, mouth open in a silent scream as thick ropes of cum shot between their sweaty bodies. The older man hadn’t even finished twitching against him when Dean reached his own peak. Grunting and panting Luci’s name as he added to the mess between their bodies, before they both collapsed exhausted. 

“Fuck.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Please tell me we are doing that again.” 

“Mmm. Next time I want it to be my cock in your hole.” 

“Deal.” 

Dean snorted a laugh, trying to roll off Luci, only to find the other man rolling with him, still firmly attached. He didn’t fight it. They can wait to wash of the cooling cum for a little while. He did tug the blanket back over them though as he shared a tired kiss. 

“Thank fuck for educational videos.” 

“Mmm, and internet sex shops.” 

“And Sammy’s exams.” 

“Thank fuck for Sammy’s exams.” Lucifer agreed, already burrowing his face against Dean’s throat and seeming to have absolutely no intention of moving any time soon. 

Dean grinned, letting his eyes shut. He felt tired in the way you only get after a good hard fuck. It was hands down the best sex of his life, and there wasn’t even penetration. Imagine what it’s going to feel like when they make that final step. 

At some point they would need to move the laptop out of bed and get a cloth to wash the cum off, but it didn’t need to happen now. For now, both men were content to bask in the post orgasmic bliss. 

~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
